


[Podfic] Untitled Chatfic

by momopods (momotastic)



Series: Hockey RPF Podfics [7]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dallas Stars, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momopods
Summary: An untitled chatfic about Jamie, Tyler, and Radu finally getting their act together some time in the 2018/19 hockey season. With a dash of temporary Segs/Klinger, and a surprising amount of feels.





	[Podfic] Untitled Chatfic

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the original chatficcer who allowed me to podfic this. They asked to remain anonymous. This chatfic isn't published anywhere other than where it originated in one of the dozens of hockey discords. I won't tell you in which one, so don't ask me, please :).  
> The song is actually pretty sad but I felt that it best fit Tyler's mindset throughout most of the story. And I just love the song.

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Hockey%20RPF/Cover_Big.png)

cover art by me [click for bigger]

### Streaming

### Download

[MP3](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Hockey%20RPF/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20Untitled.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 00:13:24 | 8 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[M4B](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Hockey%20RPF/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20Untitled.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 00:13:24 | 8.5 MB  
  
### Additional Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
The song used for scene breaks is [Clown](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0OHX_PA25Ok) by Emily Sandé. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://kreativeerguesse.tumblr.com)!
> 
> All feedback loved, even if you just tell me what line you thought I read best!


End file.
